Gli incubi peggiori sono quelli che si fanno da sv
by fra235
Summary: "Lei è in un corridoio buio di cui non trova la via per uscirne! Devo andare!"
1. Chapter 1

Titolo: "**Gli incubi peggiori sono quelli che si fanno da svegli**"

Giovanni Soriano _Finché c'è vita non c'è speranza_ 2010

Sommario: "Lei è in un corridoio buio di cui non trova la via per uscirne! Devo andare!"  
>Avvertimenti: Qualche parola un po' forte, ma nessun termine che non abbiate usato voi per prime in alcune occasioni.<p>

Spoilers: Season 7

AN: Grazie a Faith On Mars per aver curato la versione inglese della storia  
>Disclaimer:Criminal Minds non mi appartiene, (ma ne potremmo discutere) i personaggi sono di Jeff Davis e non ci guadagno nulla. (solo i vostri commenti)<p>

Quando si è innamorati, si comincia sempre con l'ingannare se stessi e si finisce sempre con l'ingannare gli altri. Questo è ciò che il mondo chiama una 'storia d'amore Oscar Wild

CH 1

I due guardano abbracciati la televisione, quando con grande sforzo mentale (erano almeno 15 anni che non ci provava con una donna) Aaron la trae a se, ponendo un delicato bacio sulla fronte della ragazza, la quale si accoccola comodamente nell'incavo del suo braccio.

Dopo pochi secondi le labbra s'incontrano timidamente, per poi diventare sempre più audaci e meno timide

"_Papà!_

_Papaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Ho sete!"_

"ha sete!" dice Aaron imbarazzato mentre delicatamente sposta una ciocca di capelli bruni dietro l'orecchio della ragazza

"il piccolo Hotchner può fare questo e altro" risponde la ragazza sorridendo, mentre l'uomo si alza sbuffando e dopo aver preso l'acqua dalla cucina si dirige verso la camera da letto del piccolo Jack

Dopo una decina di minuti, i due riprendono da dove avevano interrotto: baciandosi appassionatamente su divano come due adolescenti.

Le labbra si cercavano, le lingue si aggrovigliavano e le mani s'insinuavano sotto le magliette.

_Driiin_

_Driiin… Driiin_

Restando fermi immobili ad ascoltare l'insistente suono del telefono, fronte contro fronte, con un enorme sospiro di sconsolatezza Aaron decise che deve assolutamente rispondere al telefono, leggendo il nome che compariva sul display.

"mi spiace! Devo rispondere"

"certo, capisco!" dice la ragazza, sistemando come meglio poteva la maglietta, e sedendosi sul divano.

sì [….]

Sì [….]

Ok! Cerca di dormire un po', vedrai che stanotte gl'incubi non verranno a farti visita.

[…]

E se verranno, domani ne parliamo.

[…]

Ok!

Buonanotte!

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, l'uomo si rivolge verso la donna seduta al suo fianco, cercando di baciarla nuovamente.

Ma la donna si ritrae.

"credevo fosse una chiamata di lavoro. Credevo che fosse per questo motivo che volevi rispondere a tutti i costi" dice un po' risentita.

"Ni! Nel senso. Non era una chiamata di lavoro, ma riguardava ugualmente il lavoro. Una persona a me cara soffre di incubi, e talvolta mi chiama per cercare di affrontarli meglio. "

risponde frettolosamente l'uomo mentre riprendeva il lavoro sospeso in precedenza.

-la sera dopo-

_Driiin_

_Driiin… Driiin_

L'uomo volge la testa verso la radio-sveglia che segna inesorabilmente le 2:35

Risponde velocemente al telefono mentre la donna affianco a lui inizia a svegliarsi.

Hotchner!

[…]

Calmati!

[…]

Sono già per strada, non ti preoccupare per Jack, è da Jessica

C'è chi me lo guarda!

[…]

No! Non avevo compagnia!

Calmati

[…]

Sto venendo da te!

La donna è ormai più che sveglia, seduta sul letto mentre lo guarda gironzolare per la camera raccattando indumenti, scarpe e quant'altro.

"dove vai Aaron?" chiede la ragazza ancora assonnata

"Devo andare!" risponde solamente l'uomo.

"Dove vai? Doveva essere una serata per noi!" domanda.

"devo andare! Ha bisogno di me! Dovrei tornare prima dell'alba!" dice uscendo dalla camera!

"AARON!" grida la donna!

"Beth! Lei è in un corridoio buio di cui non trova la via per uscirne! Devo andare! Sarò di ritorno per le 5am. Passo a prendere le ciambelle!"

"Puoi anche andare a casa dopo! Non credo di aver voglia di mangiare ciambelle per colazione"

La donna emette un sospiro di disapprovazione, coricandosi di nuovo, ma non trovando il sonno, e soprattutto non trovando tranquillità sapendo che l'uomo che frequenta da mesi stava correndo nel cuore della notte a casa di una collega, dove saranno soli, dove lei dice di avere gl'incubi, così che lui possa andarla a coccolare!

Questa Emily Prentiss, inizia ad essere fastidiosa come il fumo negli occhi!

**Lasciate un commento!**

**Grazie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"Mi dispiace…" Dice Emily tra i singhiozzi!

Senza una parola, sfodera un sorriso rassicurante, la conduce in salotto facendola accomodare sul suo stesso divano.

Periodicamente Emily ed Aaron passano delle serate insieme.

Quando i casi sono più cruenti, quando le situazioni si fanno più pesanti, Aaron passa del tempo con la componente del suo team che in questo momento ha più bisogno di lui

Mentre si siede sulla poltrona davanti a lei, porgendole una tisana alla melissa e limonella, Hotch chiede: "sempre lo stesso sogno?"

La ragazza ancora scossa, è raggomitolata sul divano ed annuisce solamente.

"raccontamelo" dice l'uomo

"Hotch, lo hai sentito un milione di volte" dice lagnante la ragazza.

"E tu raccontamelo di nuovo" insiste l'uomo, guardando l'orologio. Erano ormai le 3 del mattino.

"sto camminando per strada, quando vengo aggredita alle spalle. È Doyle!

Lo atterro e cerco di estrarre la pistola, ma lui mi precede, e dopo avermi colpita, si apposta e vi aspetta. è appostato, vi tiene sotto tiro e voi vi avvicina..te … ign..ari … e io… voglio gridare… ma…"

La voce è rotta dal pianto

Le mani tremano e la ragazza le porta alla bocca, cercando di mangiarsi le unghie.

"Non ce la faccio Hotch…"

Dice la ragazza scossa dai singhiozzi

È disperata, non vede via d'uscita, e l'uomo che lei ha chiamato perché la rincuorasse, la obbliga a rivivere l'incubo.

La parte razionale del suo cervello, sa che Hotch non si diverte a vederla ripercorrere l'incubo, la sua parte razionale sa che raccontare e raccontare ancora l'incubo serve ad affrontarlo.

Estrarlo

Vederlo da un altro punto di vista.

In psicologia si usa spesso la tecnica del diario su pazienti che hanno subito traumi e/o violenze

Inizialmente il diario non viene scritto

Le pagine sono inondate di lacrime, o di parolacce rivolte verso la persona o l'oggetto che ha portato la persona a soffrire.

Col passare del tempo, e col lavoro di un professionista, la storia viene scritta.

Inizialmente tra il dolore, e poi in modo sempre più sereno.

Fino alla totale accettazione dell'evento.

Aaron ha scelto di non far scrivere un diario ad Emily.

Ha preferito essere lui il suo diario

Per poterla guardare mentre parla, mentre affronta i suoi fantasmi

E perché lei lo possa vedere, possa accorgersi che lui è lì per lei.

Che lei non è sola.

Che lei non deve dimostrare quanto è forte, perché lui ci sarà anche e soprattutto quando lei è più debole, quando lei non ce la fa!

Come spesso accade, quando Emily non riesce a terminare il suo racconto, lui si alza dal posto dov'è seduto e si va a sedere vicino a lei.

Accorciando le distanze, e creando un contatto fisico, solitamente le prende la mano!

"sono qui Emily!" dice rassicurante Hotch sedendosi accanto a lei.

Le prende le mani tra le sue, le stringe per far percepire alla ragazza la sua presenza.

È un passaggio cruciale, poiché per la prima volta Emily sta per svelare a Emily (e a Hotch) cosa accade dopo che nel sogno Doyle si è appostato e tiene sotto tiro il team.

È questo nodo che tiene ferma Emily al palo

Che non le permette di andare avanti.

Nel sogno è lei in prima persona, e qualcosa accade o non accade. E la tiene prigioniera nella vita reale.

"Coraggio, Emily. Io sono qui con te. Cosa accade?" la incalza dolcemente Hotch.

"Lui spara…." Dice infine tra le lacrime la ragazza, crollando in un pianto inconsolabile, pesante.

I singhiozzi spezzano il silenzio della notte circostante e spezzano il cuore di Hotch che la attrae a se tentando invano di consolarla.

"spara più volte…. E quando finalmente riesco a liberarmi corro da voi…. Vedo Derek morire tra le mie braccia. stai con me! mi dice … e io non posso fare nulla. Io non ho fatto nulla!" grida tra le lacrime Emily

"io l'ho portato da voi, e lui ha ucciso ciò che eravamo…"

"shhhshhh" Hotch cerca di calmarla, ma la donna continua a piangere ininterrottamente, fino a quando la stanchezza prende il soppravvento, e come i bambini piccoli si addormenta cullata dal battito cardiaco di Hotch che la tiene stretta al petto!

Le accarezza la schiena, sussurrando parole di conforto, e osservandola dormire profondamente sul suo petto, le scosta i capelli dalla fronte, prima di depositarle delicatamente un bacio su essa e sussurrare

_"Non permetterò che venga di nuovo fatto del male alla donna che amo"_

L'uomo guarda l'orologio ancora una volta prima di addormentarsi, verso le 7 del mattino, consapevole che dovrà tornare da Beth con ben più che un sorriso come spiegazione.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

_Driiin_

_Driiin… Driiin_

Emily allunga senza guardare la mano ed afferra il telefono dal tavolino da caffè!

Si rende conto di essere coricata su qualcosa di morbido che non è il divano, ma Hotch che dorme sotto di lei.

"pronto" risponde ancora con la voce impastata dal sonno

"Aaron? Pronto?" Emily si rende immediatamente conto di aver risposto al telefono di Hotch, che era affianco al suo sul tavolino. Lo guarda svegliarsi lentamente, mentre ormai lei è seduta sulle sue gambe.

L'uomo sta per salutarla quando lei lo zittisce posandogli la mano pesantemente sulla bocca, lasciandolo malapena respirare.

"Ehm…. No! Hotch ha lasciato qui il telefono! È andato a casa ore fa!" risponde prontamente Emily alla donna in evidente stato d'incazzatura che sbraita dall'altra parte del telefono.

"Come ha lasciato il telefono a casa tua! Com'è possibile? Aveva detto che sarebbe tornato verso le 5am. Sta storia deve finire! Non è possibile che lui esca di casa nel cuore della notte perché tu hai le paturnie, e lui debba venirti a consolare! Fatti consolare da qualcun altro! Chiama Morgan, ha un bel corpo anche lui e sono sicura che è in grado di darti il conforto di cui necessiti" dice tutto d'un fiato la donna, prima di riagganciare senza ulteriori parole.

La mano di Emily è ancora saldamente ferma sulla bocca di Hotch, mentre si era andata a sedere sulla sua pancia, così che non sui potesse alzare e strappargli il telefono.

Con la bocca aperta per lo stupore di cosa la donna le aveva appena detto, si gira a guardare Hotch, mentre lo libera sia dal suo peso che della sua mano!

L'uomo la guarda senza proferire parola, prima di chiederle con delicatezza

"che ha detto?"

"mi ha dato della puttana!" dice semplicemente Emily, posando il cellulare sul tavolo ed andando in cucina.

Sono le 9 passate e lei necessita di caffeina, prima di poter capire e metabolizzare cosa le aveva appena detto la donna al telefono.

Mentre Hotch resta steso sul divano, inerme, ragionando come affrontare la donna furibonda che lo attende, Emily fa il caffè e glielo porta.

"Perché non mi hai detto che eri impegnato? Se avessi saputo che eri con Beth ieri sera, non ti avrei chiamato!" disse Em un po' spazientita.

"avevi bisogno di me! E io sono venuto da te! Fine del discorso! Con Beth me la vedo io!"

Risponde Aaron raggiungendo la posizione seduta per bere il caffè.

"te la vedi tu?" chiese incredula la ragazza

"certo che te la vedi tu! Mi ha appena dato della puttana che ti chiama nel cuore della notte per scopare. Se le parlo io…. Bhè io non parlo, sono armata" dice Emily alzandosi e andando a fare il refill del caffè.

Emily sta riempiendo la tazza, quando Aaron si pone alle sue spalle, e togliendole la tazza dalle mani le dice "mi dispiace! Mi dispiace che Beth ti abbia insultata, mi dispiace che tu abbia assistito ad una sfuriata per la quale non centri. Non voglio che questo diventi un problema tra di noi. Non voglio che questo episodio t'impedisca di venirti a confidare con me"

Divincolandosi dalla presa di Aaron, Emily pone dello spazio tra di loro.

"Hotch, io sono già coinvolta! La tua donna crede che tu ed io facciamo del sesso. Crede che io ti chiamo nel cuore della notte, solo per farti venire qui a fare sesso!

Ascolta…

Io non voglio essere la causa del vostro allontanamento!

Io sto bene

E se ho bisogno ti chiamo.

Ma se tu non puoi, perché sei con lei, me lo dici. Ok?"

Dice ancora Emily mantenendo le distanze tra di loro

"ok!" accorda Hotch a malincuore.

L'uomo in mezz'ora è fuori da casa di Emily e si dirige da Beth, dove raccoglie tutta la sua calma interiore prima di bussare alla porta.

Nel frattempo l'odore di Emily è ancora forte sui suoi vestiti, impresso nella sua mente.

Ricorda che l'ha osservata dormire, mentre copriva entrambi con la coperta del divano. Ne ha annusato i capelli ed accarezzato la schiena, mentre sentiva i muscoli della ragazza che si rilassavano, mentre il respiro si faceva regole come chi si addormenta in modo sereno, benché sereno non sia la parola più adatta.

"hai un bel coraggio presentarti qui, ancora vestito come ieri sera e con i capelli in disordine! Vuoi che ti faccia il caffè? Ti preparo la doccia? O vuoi mantenere il profumo di quella donna su i tuoi vestiti ancora un po'?" abbaia sarcastica, facendolo entrare.

Hotch prende un profondo respiro prima di accedere all'appartamento della sua attuale compagna, raccogliendo la calma per non finire la mattinata con una litigata!.

"ascolta… quando abbiamo intrapreso sta storia, sei stato molto chiaro: hai un figlio da un precedente matrimonio! OK! Posso convivere con questo. Comprendo e capisco che il bambino venga prima di tutto, sarebbe così anche per me, fossi madre! Tua moglie è deceduta, e io sto male per te! Perché vedo quando ne parli con Jack, perchè è evidente che il vostro amore era importante. Lo vedo in Jack! Mi hai detto che il tuo lavoro è importante, che ti tiene lontano a volte anche per settimane. Che ti assorbe tantissimo e che talvolta ti porta via da casa anche nei Week end o di notte. Riducendo il tempo che hai a disposizione per me, e per Jack!

Ok, posso adattarmi!

Rendi il mondo un po' più sicuro ogni volta che catturi un serial killer, e lo fai anche per me!

OK!

Grazie

Ma che esci nel cuore della notte a salvare la povera fanciulla indifesa, scusami Superman, ma io non ci sto più!

Che ruolo dovrei avere io?

Quella che ti scalda il letto e basta?"

Dice tutto d'un fiato la donna, quasi gridando

"Non sei la persona che mi scalda solo il letto! Beth!

Sei la persona con cui ho una relazione.

Con la quale sto cercando di tornare a vivere!

Hai un ruolo importante, e non dovresti fare una classifica su quale gradino pensi di essere. Perché io voglio provare a far funzionare le cose" disse Aaron avvicinandosi alla donna ed abbracciandola delicatamente.

La donna si calmò, e la crisi era scongiurata.

Almeno per il momento!

Volutamente, Aaron, non voleva tirare in ballo nuovamente l'argomento Emily.

Anche perché, lui per primo doveva fare chiarezza.

La notte appena passata a casa della sua subordinata, aveva svelato ad Aaron che non teneva solo a lei in modo fraterno, ma avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, e baciarla la sera precedente.

Ma sapeva che lei non era pronta.

Baciarla, l'avrebbe solo allontanata.

Ma se aveva desiderato baciare Emily, effettivamente, quale ruolo aveva Beth in questo gioco?

Lui per primo era davvero molto confuso!


	4. Chapter 4

-5 settimane dopo-

_È dura!_

_È durissima quando gli incubi si materializzano davanti ai nostri occhi_

_E tu sei lì!_

_Dove sei sempre stata._

_Immobile_

_Guardi Doyle colpirti alla testa, e tutto diventa confuso, ti lega le mani con le manette di plastica._

_E gridi!_

_La voce ti fa vibrare le corde vocali_

_Ma il suono non esce_

_Vedi il tuo team_

_Vedi i tuoi amici che camminano tutti insieme dopo essere stati al tuo funerale_

_Penelope è abbracciata a Kevin, Reid è sostenuto da Derek, e JJ cammina tra Hotch e Rossi! JJ piange, e Rossi le tiene la mano!_

_Un colpo fende l'aria_

_E poi subito un secondo!_

_Tu gridi_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Ma la tua voce è assente_

_I polmoni sono pieni d'aria, _

_la gola s'ingrossa, _

_le corde vocali vibrano_

_ma il suono non esce!_

_Vedi a terra Derek e Hotch._

_Il sangue si allarga in una chiazza sotto i loro corpi, mentre Rossi cerca di difendere JJ, un terzo colpo fende l'aria, andando a colpirlo._

_Anche lui giace a terra esanime._

_Gli occhi aperti verso un cielo azzurro che non vedrà più!_

_E Doyle sta puntando il fucile nella tua direzione!_

"_Hai visto cos'hai fatto loro? Sono morti! Valeva la pena restare viva per vederli morire per colpa tua?"_

_Emily si scaglia contro Doyle gridando_

"_Ahhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

La luce inonda la stanza e lei si ritrova seduta sul letto ansante.

La porta è divelta, e Derek, Aaron e Rossi entrano con le pistole puntate!

"Emily! Emily! Che succede?" dice Hotch riponendo la pistola nella fondina, andando a sedersi vicino a lei sul letto.

Rossi e Morgan perquisiscono la stanza, guardando in bagno, nel mobile, sotto il letto ed assicurandosi che la finestra fosse sigillata.

Immediatamente entrano le ragazze con Reid.

Emily è seduta sul letto, in una bagno di sudore e lacrime.

Trema, e automaticamente si stringe ad Hotch. JJ le posa una coperta sulle spalle.

Dopo qualche istante la ragazza inizia a calmarsi, e lentamente "estrae" il viso dal petto di Hotch, e guarda i suoi colleghi.

"Ho avuto un incubo, ed era davvero tanto reale. Mi dispiace di avervi svegliato!" dice con un'aria professionale e rassicurante. La solita Emily!

Emily invita i colleghi a tornare a dormire, che lei si sarebbe fatta un tea caldo e sarebbe passato tutto.

Uno alla volta, i colleghi lasciano la stanza. Solo Hotch resta con lei!

"Non ti faccio dormire in una stanza che non ha la porta, Derek non ha aspettato che arrivasse il portiere con il passepartout. Le tua grida ci hanno spaventato!" disse l'uomo accarezzandole il viso.

"non mi hai più chiamato, dopo la sfuriata di Beth! Vuoi dirmi che non hai più avuto incubi nelle ultime settimane?" aggiunge l'uomo alzandosi e ritirando i vestiti di Emily nella sua go-bag

"Hai ancora litigato con Beth?" chiede la ragazza

"No!" risponde l'uomo dalla stanza da bagno

"Allora ne è valsa la pena! Hotch! Che stai facendo? Perché prepari la mia roba?" dice spazientita la ragazza.

"Ho un letto matrimoniale. Vieni a dormire nella mia stanza! Qui la porta non si chiude, e io non ti lascio dormire da sola dopo un incubo talmente atroce da aver svegliato l'intero piano! E' inutile che fai la forte con me! So che sei vulnerabile adesso. So che hai superato l'immagine di Doyle appostato col fucile. Adesso sai cosa accade nel sogno! Sono le 00.30, ne parliamo, e domani dormiamo sul Jet. Ma adesso, parliamo del sogno!" dice Hocth presentandosi con la sua borsa pronta, indicandole la porta di fronte, dove lui alloggiava.

Emily esala un profondo respiro prima di accedere alla camera da letto del suo capo che poco più di un mese fa, ha litigato con la ragazza a causa sua.

A Emily sfiora solo per una frazione di secondo pensiero di come potrebbe reagire Beth se mai sapesse che dividono il letto… di nuovo.

Ma spinge via quel pensiero appena richiusa la porta, dove un Hotch in boxer e t shirt la aspetta con aria interrogativa.

La fa sedere, e riprende quello che è un loro rito durante le chiacchierate che avevano interrotto più di un mese fa.

Mette a bollire l'acqua, ed estrae dalla sua borsa due filtri: melissa e limonella per Emily, Tisana alla menta per lui. Rimane sorpresa di scoprire che Hocth viaggia con i filtri per le tisane in borsa.

Sedendosi sul letto affianco a lei, le porge la tazza fumante.

"Sempre lo stesso sogno?"

Emily si limita ad annuire

"raccontamelo" dice con un tono di voce a metà tra il sereno e il rassicurante.

"Aaron, lo hai sentito centinaia di volte" risponde spazientita, posando la tazza sul comodino, e appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto.

"Sono sicuro, che a differenza delle volte precedenti, dove il tuo ricordo si fermava a Doyle che si appostava, stavolta hai realizzato qualcosa di più! Ricordi qualcosa di più. Non è vero?" chiede incoraggiante Hocth.

"Ti sparava Hotch! Mi legava le mani con le manette di plastica, e si appostava. Voi stavate tornando dal mio funerale. Ha sparato a te per primo, e poi a Derek."

Le dita si attorcigliano, le labbra sono serrate in una morsa tra i denti, le nocche sono bianche, e il respiro di Emily si fa corto. Quasi a singhiozzare.

"quando Rossi ha buttato a terra JJ, per proteggerla" aggiunge con le lacrime agli occhi " ha sparato anche a lui, e ricordo bene che il suo viso era rivolto al cielo, con gli occhi aperti ….

Aaron, eravate morti tutti!" continua a raccontare tra le lacrime

"e si rivolge verso di me, con il fucile puntato e mi dice: hai visto cos'hai fatto? Sono morti! Valeva la pena vivere per vederli morire per colpa tua?" Emily non regge più all'emozione e lascia le lacrime cadere copiose sul pigiama della Pantera Rosa che indossa.

Aaron si avvicina e l'abbraccia. E tenendola stretta, copre entrambi, spegnendo tutte le luci, eccetto l'abat-jour sul comodino. È circa l'una, quando entrambi si addormentano abbracciati.

Verso le quattro del mattino, Emily si agita nel sonno.

Aaron viene svegliato dai movimenti della ragazza.

Sono evidenti i movimenti oculari sotto le palpebre chiuse, e piccoli gocce di sudore fanno la loro comparsa sulla fronte di Emily. Le mani sono serrate ermeticamente sulla maglietta di Aaron e le gambe iniziano a muoversi in modo frenetico.

Emily sta avendo un incubo, ma stavolta sta correndo nel sogno.

_"Scappa Emily! Scappa!"_

_Doyle la schernisce, e ovunque lei si nasconda, lui la trova!_

_Ancora una volta, Hocth fa la sua comparsa nel sogno. la nasconde e si para lui davanti a Doyle!_

"_Lasci che questo mezzo-uomo ti protegga?_

_Emily!" le dice Doyle_

"_ti uccido Bastardo" gli risponde Hocth_

"_Non permetterò che venga di nuovo fatto del male alla donna che amo"_

_Dice Hocth._

_Un colpo di pistola fende l'aria e la voce di Hocth risuona._

"_Emily!_

_EMILY"_

Si sveglia di soprassalto, al suono della voce di Hocth che la chiama.

Lo guarda incredula, realizzando di essere in una camera d'albergo, nel letto con Hocth.

Il respiro rallenta e prima di poter dire qualsiasi cosa, si alza per andare in bagno a bagnarsi il viso. Dopo qualche minuto passato appoggiata al lavandino, con la testa china, solleva il viso, osservando lo sguardo di una stanca e demoralizzata Emily riflessa nello specchio.

E alle sue spalle un Hotch che dalla porta la osserva!

"Perché fai questo?" chiede a bruciapelo Emily

"Cosa?" risponde incredulo

"Perché fai questo? Perché vieni da me nel cuore della notte? Perché mi abbracci e mi prepari la tisana? Perché?" Emily è confusa.

Prende le sue cose ed uscendo dalla stanza dice:

"vado a dormire con JJ, anche lei ha il letto matrimoniale" lasciando un Hocth in piedi in mezzo alla stanza a cercare di dare un senso a tutto questo.

Lui ha le risposte alle domande di Emily, ma sa benissimo che lei non è pronta per ricevere ed accettare le risposte che lui ha da offrire.

A malincuore, l'uomo torna a letto, cercando di dormire almeno qualche ora.


	5. Chapter 5

Le dispiace svegliare la sua amica, ma qualcosa sta cambiando tra lei ed Hotch. O forse è lei che sta cambiando il punto di vista da cui guarda il loro rapporto. Ma lei non può passare di nuovo la notte con lui.

Bussa timidamente alla porta, che incredibilmente si apre dopo pochi attimi.

"Entra" le dice l'amica.

Non domandando perché non stia dormendo da Hotch, non chiedendo assolutamente nulla, torna nel letto e le dice.

"Se esci a fumare, chiudi la porta, non voglio puzzare domani mattina"

Emily aveva già il pacchetto in mano, e indossando un maglioncino va sul balcone a fumare e pensare.

Ci sono alcune cose che non le sono chiare, alcune domande che inizia a porsi.

Non capisce il perché di questi atteggiamenti che, per quanto un buon capo sia Hotch, non sono atteggiamenti che di sicuro attuerebbe con Reid, o Morgan, ma neanche con Penelope o JJ.

Cosa accade?

Perché sente dire da Hotch nel sogno che lui "non vuole perdere di nuovo la donna che ama"? da dove viene questo?

Lei non ama Hotch!

Cioè….

È il suo capo

È il suo migliore amico

È la persona da cui corre se ha bisogno

È la persona al quale telefona la sera

Ed è la persona a cui pensa per prima al mattino!

È la persona per la quale lei si metterebbe sulla traiettoria di un proiettile

…

È tanto strano?

È strano perché quella frase le rimbalza in testa _"Non permetterò che venga di nuovo fatto del male alla donna che amo"_

La confusione si somma alla stanchezza e giunta a metà sigaretta, la spegne e raggiunge l'amica nel letto, dove dorme per un paio di ore.

Il mattino successivo, l'imbarazzo tra Emily è Hotch è evidente, l'aria sul jet è pesante. E giunti a DC, ognuno prende la propria strada verso casa.

Emily, giunta a casa, si concede un bagno caldo e una cena cinese, prima di avvolgersi in una coperta e leggere un libro.

Hocth, passa il pomeriggio con Beth dove i muniti diventano ore in compagnia della donna, dove stando sul divano, lui pensa ad Emily che scappa dalla sua stanza in pigiama la notte precedente, mentre Beth gli bacia il collo.

"Scusa. Non mi va di fare l'amore oggi. Sono troppo stanco e voglio andare da Jack" dice dolcemente alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta.

La donna annuisce silenziosamente, benché il tarlo che Jack sia solo una scusa per scappare da lei, in realtà non può fare nulla per trattenerlo se Aaron mette in mezzo suo figlio.

Ed è proprio da suo figlio che si dirige, portandolo a mangiare una pizza e un gelato per distrarsi.

Gli è mancato un sacco suo figlio in questi giorni.

Sa che non aver fatto l'amore con Beth la porterà ad essere sempre più sospettosa e nervosa nei confronti di Emily.

Sa che deve tagliare con Beth, sia che lui dichiari i suoi sentimenti ad Emily o meno!

Non può stare con una donna che non ama!

I giorni successivi, Emily giunge alla conclusione che il suo rapporto con Hotch è cambiato, lei è cambiata nei suoi confronti, e lui è cambiato in quelli di lei. Quello che era affetto fraterno, rispetto e stima lavorativa, sta diventando più intimo.

E l'imbarazzo che scende tra di loro quando si trovano vicini ne è la conferma.

Emily, vorrebbe…. Ma non può!

Beth è ancora presente nella vita di Hocth, e lei è convinta che se Hocth non la spinge via, è solo perché prova dei sentimenti per quella donna.

Hotch non starebbe mai con una donna che non ama.

E chi è lei per rovinare la felicità del suo migliore amico?

La tensione tra di loro esplode quando a San Diego, il team deve affrontare un UNSUB. L'uomo obbliga la moglie ad osservare mentre spara al marito e ai figli, prima di uccidere anche lei.

Per tutto il tempo, Hotch ha osservato da lontano Emily.

La storia di questo SI è troppo simile ai suoi incubi perché lei non ne sia colpita.

Ma quando cerca di parlare con lei, una sera fuori dalla stazione di polizia, finiscono per litigare.

"Cosa vuoi da me? Sapere se sto bene? STO BENE Hotch! Sto bene! Non sparerò a un collega o alla prima persona che incrocio perché sono stressata! Sto bene! Lasciami in pace!"

Dopo quelle parole, Hotch aveva preso le distanze da Emily, accoppiandola sempre a Rossi, e mettendola a dormire con JJ.

Aaron si rende sempre più conto che non è Beth la donna che deve stare al suo fianco, ma Emily!

Il caso è risolto, e quando stanno tornando a casa

Decide che è ora di parlare chiaro con Emily

"posso parlarti?" le domanda nel parcheggio del BAU

"Cosa c'è Hocth! Cosa c'è?" domanda spazientita

Emily è consapevole che non è il giusto atteggiamento da tenere con il suo diretto superiore

Ma sa benissimo che se torna ad avere un rapporto d'amicizia come quello di pochi mesi fa, lei non resisterebbe, e lo bacerebbe

Rischiando di rovinare sia il rapporto di Hocth con Beth, sia il loro stesso rapporto.

"perché mi perseguiti? Il rapporto dello psicologo dice che sto bene, io ti dico che sto bene. Perché non mi lasci in pace?" dice ancora con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre si gira e si dirige alla sua auto.

Lui l'afferra per un braccio e in un impeto la bacia facendole appoggiare la schiene al SUV parcheggiato vicino a loro.

Inizialmente Emily si divincola, ma lui è tenace e alla fine, si abbandona a quel dolce calmo, rassicurante bacio.

"mi sei mancata" dice con un filo di voce Hotch, appoggiando la fronte a quella di Emily

Prima di riprendere a baciarla più profondamente, prima che il rumore dell'ascensore li faccia schizzare lontani.

Sono Rossi, JJ e Penelope che ridendo sull'ultima frase di quest'ultima giungono al piano sotterraneo dei parcheggi.

Sia Emily che Hocth hanno la faccia di un bambino beccato con le mani nella marmellata, e il trio si ferma ad osservare la coppia, che sosta a pochi passi di distanza, l'uno di fronte all'altra ed entrambi guardano a terra.

Schiarendosi la voce, Hocth raccoglie la sua valigetta (che era finita a terra, nell'impeto del bacio) e dice. "Buonanotte Prentiss, Buonanotte ragazzi! Ci vediamo lunedì" e si avvia verso il suo SUV

Anche Emily, senza sollevare lo sguardo verso i tre che in sospettoso silenzio assistono alla scena, raccoglie la sua borsa, e si dirige verso il primo SUV nero vicino a lei, azionando il telecomando delle porte, si accorge che il suo è qualche macchina più spostato.

"oh! È quello il mio!" dice con sorpresa. "buon Week end ragazzi" dice salendo di corsa in auto e correndo via, dietro l'auto di Hocth.

I tre restano in silenzio, sorpresi.

Fino a quando JJ rompe il silenzio: "è solo una mia impressione… o abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?"

"decisamente!" conferma Rossi

"Ladies, siete mie ospiti a cena stasera? Non vedo perché se Hotch può tenere riunioni nel garage, io non possa farlo davanti ad una carbonara" dice Rossi cingendo le due ragazze, le quali si divincolano immediatamente "devo andare a prendere Henry dalla baby sitter" dice JJ, "anche io devo andare a prendere Kevin dalla baby sitter" aggiunge Penelope ed entrambe lo lasciano da solo nel garage.

"Che succede?" domanda Derek alle spalle di Rossi, appena uscito dall'ascensore.

"Dunque vediamo… sembra che abbiamo appena "beccato" Emily ed Hocth discutere qui nel garage, e quando sono andati via, ho proposto una cena alle bionde, ma entrambe mi hanno scaricato! Bevi una birra bionda con me?" domanda.

"certo, andiamo!" risponde Derek


	6. Chapter 6

È passato un altro mese da quel bacio!

Emily è tornata da un analista, per poter affrontare gl'incubi, poiché quelle poche volte che Hocth ed Emily si sono incontrati per "parlare" un po', finivano avvinghiati sul divano come due adolescenti e in più di un'occasione Emily ha dovuto raccogliere tutte le sue forze e letteralmente sbattere fuori dì casa Hocth, prima che i focosi baci, si trasformassero in sesso focoso.

Erano concordi di aspettare.

Di aspettare che Emily stesse meglio, anche se la frequentazione di Hocth le giovava.

Di aspettare che Hocth parlasse con Beth, che tra un caso e l'altro, hotch era stato via tre settimane da DC, e non voleva dirle che tra loro era finita al telefono.

Ma ormai, entrambi non riuscivano più ad aspettare, così una sera di ritorno da Milwaukee, Hocth chiama al telefono Beth dicendole che sarebbe passato da lei quella sera.

Emily era eccitatissima, una volta che Beth e Hotch avessero rotto, lei poteva finalmente vivere la sua storia con Hotch.

Atterrarono alle 6 della sera, e ormai l'oscurità era già scesa sull'aeroporto di Quantico.

Emily ed Aaron si salutarono con un lungo bacio nel parcheggio dell'aeroporto, siccome lui sarebbe andato direttamente da Beth.

Ma sono stati interrotti…

"Ecco lo sapevo! È mesi che te la porti a letto, e ancora hai il coraggio di negare!" Sbotta Beth che voleva fare una sorpresa ad Aaron. La donna parte decisa per tirare uno schiaffo ad Emily, ma Hocth le afferra il polso e la ferma.

"l'unica persona che devi incolpare sono io. Adesso, senza troppe scenate, usciamo di qua, andiamo da te ed affrontiamo il discorso." Disse con calma Hocth, invitando la donna a salire sul suo SUV.

I due si allontanarono, e il resto del team, che ha assistito alla scena si avvicina ad Emily!

"credete che rivedremo Hotch Vivo?" chiede scherzando Derek

"Non doveva andare così!" dice amaramente Emily.

"Emily, non ci devi dire nulla?" la incalza JJ

La ragazza si gira verso il team che impaziente la guarda.

"ehm… non stiamo insieme se è questo che volete sapere. Non stiamo insieme perché io volevo finire il percorso con l'analista, non stiamo insieme perché Hocth non aveva ancora avuto occasione di parlare con Beth, ed era previsto che lo facesse stasera. Non stiamo insieme, ma talvolta è difficile stare lontani"

"avevamo capito tutto, Emily, e stavamo solo aspettando che voi lo rendeste pubblico" dice Rossi.

"la scena nel garage, è stata alquanto illuminante" aggiunge.

La ragazza reclinò in avanti la testa, ed ammise candidamente: "è partito tutto quella sera nel garage. Prima di quello eravamo davvero solamente amici"

JJ accompagna l'amica a casa e decide di restare a farle compagnia fino circa le 11 pm.

Le ragazze hanno bevuto e mangiato snack, attendendo notizie da Hocth.

Le due amiche si addormentano sul divano, fino a quando verso le 5 un leggero bussare le desta.

Aprendo la porta, Emily vede un Hotch con un occhio nero.

Senza dire una parola, JJ prende un cuscino dal divano e si reca nella camera di Emily a dormire, così da lasciare i due parlare tranquillamente.

"Che è accaduto?" domanda delicatamente Emily, aprendo lo scomparto freezer per prendere del ghiaccio da porre sull'occhio.

"Diciamo che Beth non l'ha presa molto bene!" dice ironicamente Hotch.

AHIA! Dice quando Emily posa il ghiaccio sulla tumefazione

"Non fare il bambino!" dice con falso rimprovero la donna.

"Che ha detto Beth? Ha sofferto?" domanda Emily

"Ha sofferto perché io sono stato stupido. Dal momento in cui mi sono accorto che il nostro rapporto si stava modificando, dovevo essere sincero con lei, invece non lo sono stato!" dice con una vena di rammarico l'uomo, accarezzando il viso di Emily.

"dovevo dirle che mi stavo innamorando di te, ma sapevo che lei avrebbe reagito male, ed ho cercato di rimandare, creando una situazione viziata, e poco chiara"aggiunge, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe.

"Ma adesso, sono qui con te" disse baciando la punta del suo nasino

"e non voglio essere in nessun altro posto" disse baciando la guancia della donna

"e non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male!" aggiunge baciandole delicatamente le labbra

Con impeto la donna approfondì il bacio, suggellando quello che era il vero inizio del loro rapporto.

mentre stavano abbracciati a baciarsi, seduti su uno scomodissimo sgabello da cucina, Aaron domanda.

"Dici che JJ si arrabbia molto se la obblighiamo ad andare a casa alle 6.30 di una gelida mattina di gennaio?, voglio qualcosa di più comodo di uno sgabello per stare abbracciato alla donna della mia vita"

Emily scoppiò a ridere,

"Immagino che non apprezzerebbe… ma per coccolarci possiamo anche occupare il divano, basta fare attenzione a non farci beccare da JJ, e se ci becca, non si scandalizza!"

Disse ridendo la donna

"ho imparato una cosa Emily!"

Disse improvvisamente Hotch

"Cosa?" chiese la donna

"Ti amo!" rispose l'uomo tenendola stretta

…."anche io!"


End file.
